


Training Day

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: The Games We Play [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Kinky!Cullen - Freeform, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen trains Evelyn in the proper use of his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Day

"Enough!" Cullen let out a disgusted noise as he yanked Evelyn's mouth off his cock by her hair. She was careful not to catch her teeth on his thick shaft, despite his rough treatment, or things would be even worse for her.

He released her entirely and she sat back on her heels against the cold flagstones beneath her naked legs. She forced herself to keep her arms clasped tightly behind her back, her fingers digging into her elbows. There were tears on her cheeks that she wanted to wipe away and saliva dribbling down her chin that she wanted to clean off her face. She didn't dare close her mouth though. During their last attempt at this, that thoughtless act had earned her a night tied helplessly to his chair with a cruel toy shoved in her cunt, taunting her with tightness but not allowing the friction of release. By morning, she was sobbing her remorse and begging him to let her come.

He didn't of course. And he wouldn't. Not until she mastered her task. Cullen leaned back against his desk, hid is still hard cock back inside his trousers, and folded his arms across his bare chest looking down at her critically. After several long moments of shame, desperately hoping he would let her try again, he crouched down in front of her and tilted her chin up with one finger to look at him. With his other hand he caressed her hair. He smoothed out the tousled locks that mere seconds ago he had his fist tangled in.

When he spoke, it was soft and tender, a lullaby to her anxious nerves.

"Have I been too rough with you, love?" He asked, laying a kiss on her bottom lip, still hung open in obedience. "Perhaps this isn't for you and we should stop. I'll let you put yourself back together and escort you to the Ambassador's room. Would you rather be there, warming Josephine's bed? The two of you can fill the night with loving words and sweet embraces and she can make you come with her mouth on your tight little sex."

The hand in her hair trailed down to the wetness dripping from her core. His fingers gently probed her folds echoing his words. Evelyn moaned deep in her throat at the touch.

"She would nip at your bud and, I would wager, with one long lick you would spend yourself all over her tongue." Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered when Cullen passed his thumb carelessly over her swollen nub then withdrew his hand.

He stood again and towered over her. "Would you like that, love?" He asked again. "Or do you want to stay with me and learn how to take my cock like a good girl? Answer."

The words came out before she could even consider them, holding such want and need she was mortified at her own depravity. "Your cock, Ser, please."

Cullen smiled. Perfect and wicked and beautiful and she would do anything, _anything_ , if only it meant he would keep smiling at her. He grabbed at the back of her head again and tightened his grip in her hair. He pulled his heavy length free again and on reflex at the sight of it she stuck out her tongue, ready and waiting.

Another smile. She wanted to sob with joy. She'd done something right and it pleased him. She was so happy she felt a fresh tear fall out of sheer relief.

He tugged on her hair a bit and she shuffled forward on her knees, mouth open, tongue out, waiting. He stroked himself twice, firm long strokes that made her jealous of his hand before he rested the tip of his manhood on her waiting tongue. The taste of one single drop of his salty fluid had her aching for more, aching to feel it shoot down her throat. But she had to learn.

When he started bringing her head forward onto his length she closed her lips around him and relaxed herself, but not forgetting to keep her eyes open and fixed on his.

"This is the part you like, isn't it love?" He dragged her head in easy shallow movements, so only his crown moved through her lips.

She couldn't answer but she didn't need to. He knew. He always knew what she liked, what she wanted, what she _needed_.

He stopped moving and repositioned his hands so they cupped her jaw on either side. He had more control of her this way. She took a slow deep breath through her nose and surrendered into his grasp.

"So you have been learning something, hm?"

Squaring his hips, he started plunging himself deeper into her mouth. Still slow, but more firm now, deliberate and with focused intention. Down his crown, then down to the middle of his shaft he forced her to swallow him. She breathed and tried to stay calm, she relaxed her shoulders but her fingers were trembling where she gripped her arms behind her back. Her nipples hardened and ached suddenly becoming acutely aware of the cold in his drafty office.

"Suck." The Commander ordered.

Without pause she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, making him have to push more forcefully to penetrate her. She could taste the salt of his skin so much more intensely like this, smell his musk so much more powerfully. Knowing what would come next, the rate of her breathing increased and her spine stiffened.

Sensing her body's programmed reluctance, he stopped thrusting and administered a swift and sharp slap across her face. She cried out pathetically around the cock still inside her mouth and scrambled to convince her muscles to obey her and submit to him as her mind already willingly had.

He acknowledged her hard work and rewarded her by continuing his assault. He grabbed at the sides of her head now, his fingers tightening around her ears.

"Relax. And Open."

She was panting now, as much as she could, and her saliva was spilling along his length and dripping onto the stone floor. He pushed farther. Slowly but relentlessly he shoved himself down her throat until he reached her familiar, accursed, breaking point and she gagged at the sensation of his cock filling her where it shouldn't fit, _couldn't_ fit.

New tears fell and she gagged again, but he didn't allow her to back away. He kept himself firmly seated inside her, motionless, but still thick and throbbing and hot.

"Breathe." He commanded loudly with an irritated edge to the single word.

She started to panic that she might fail again, that she wouldn't please him and she'd be left alone and bereft and worthless. She breathed in and out and in and out and focused only on him. His honey eyes and his golden skin. The heat of his body and the taste of his cock on her tongue. It soothed her and her heartbeat slowed.

Again, he sensed what she needed. In one motion he thrust himself fully inside. Her throat tried to reject him, but he held her fast, her nose pressed to his coarse curls and his sack tickling her chin.

She cried and she moaned and she struggled. She tried to back away and she tried to toss her head, but he refused to release her. She truly did panic then, feeling suffocated and helpless, tortured and subjugated.

_But he always knew what she needed._

He let her fight and flail, but didn't spare her the cock filling her mouth and invading her throat. He was firm. Patient. And he waited.

Soon she was sweating, sobbing and her nails dug grooves into her arms. Her ears were ringing and she was lightheaded from hyperventilating. She had no idea how she even heard his next order, let alone how she obeyed it.

"Swallow." He shouted down at her in the tone he used that told her there would be consequences if she didn't comply.

She complied. She worked unfamiliar muscles that protested against her efforts but she managed to do what he asked, swallowing all along him while he was still filling her.

Cullen let out a satisfied groan and it was music to her ears. That single sound was worth everything. It was everything to her. She swallowed again hoping to hear more, looking up at him plaintively, begging, begging.

_Please, please, more, Commander, more._

Her request was silent but he knew. He always knew.

He finally released his hold on her, but it was only a fraction and only for a moment. He slid his cock out of her mouth and she sucked in a deep breath before he plunged back in and started fucking her face in earnest.

The force of his thrusts, the rhythm of her tasks, _taste, suck, swallow_ , lulled her into a blissful capitulation to his will. When she realized that _this_ was what he was teaching her, how to let go and yield to him fully, she was overcome with such elation that when the tears fell down her face again they were grateful ones.

Her Commander was relentless and he took his pleasure from her mouth with a confident pride that she adored him for. His breathing got faster now. Moaning unabashedly, he offered her words of affection and encouragement.

"You love me fucking your mouth, don't you?"

His face was intent and his lips were curled up in a determined snarl.

"You'll beg to have my cock down your throat from now on, won't you?"

His jaw clenched and he hissed as she worked him, laving her tongue along the underside of his erection.

"You want to come so badly don't you, my filthy little whore?"

Her heart stopped with hope and she whined, sending vibrations down his length making him grunt at the sensation. Suddenly, he released her, his cock slipping out of her mouth with a wet and perverted popping sound. He lifted her up off the floor and into his arms. He spun them around and dropped her on his desk. In a flurry of movement, he tugged and pulled at her body, positioning her to suit him with her head dangling over the edge and his cock hovering tantalizingly in front of her eyes. Holding her steady, he ordered her to open wide and she took him down her throat again. From this new position she felt twice as breathless, ten times as helpless, and a hundred times as aroused.

He choked her with his cock over and over, until she started feeling him swell and harden even more, readying for release. She redoubled her efforts but was utterly derailed when he leaned his body forward and his mouth closed over her dripping cunt. One hard suck on her neglected nub was all it took to send her over the edge, spasming against his lips and spilling her juice on his face.

She was still blinded by her climax when he moaned loudly, his mouth still buried in her folds, and he thrust one last time shooting his seed down her throat.

She swallowed and swallowed, working as hard as she could to please him.

 _Thank you thank you thank you_ , she chanted in her head, praying he knew the depth of her appreciation and her devotion.

When finally he was spent and their mutual shuddering stopped, he pushed himself off of her and scooped her up, hauling her over his shoulder like a sack. She was limp, boneless and weak. She didn't know how he managed to get them up the ladder to his loft, but he did and before she knew it she was curled along his side feeling content and savoring the taste of his come still lingering on her tongue.

"I'm very proud of you, Evelyn."

"Thank you, Ser." She said sleepily.

"Since you learned so well how to suck my cock, tomorrow I'll train that tight little arse of yours."

"Thank you, Ser…" was all she was able to mumble before she drifted into dreams.


End file.
